


[索香]同居30题

by Abner8059



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abner8059/pseuds/Abner8059
Summary: 现代AU，老板藻X美食博主兼职模特厨
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 19





	1. 不可描述的一天

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家好，这里常驻lofter，ID太子廉贞⭐，欢迎大家来找我玩

不可描述的一天  
day 1两人一起逛街  
(设定是事业有成创业藻X有钱美食博主兼模特厨，沙雕流水账日常)  
索隆和山治在一起了两个月，终于决定同居。鉴于索隆的小出租屋并不能塞下山治繁杂的潮品衣服、配饰、以及齐全的各类厨具，很显然最好的选择是搬去山治新买的别墅，虽然离索隆公司稍微有点远，好在两人都有车。  
因为约好周六搬家，山治特意提前一晚去索隆家帮他收拾东西。不过去了之后他发现其实没啥需要收拾的，除了一个行李箱都装不满的衣服以外，就只有三把被放在刀架上的日本刀和一个相框有必要带走——家具都是房东的，床具很旧质量也不怎么样，洗漱用品都是超市随便买的(甚至连那些衣服也一样)，山治实在是看不上。反正也要退租了，不如把没用的东西顺便清理了买新的，两人都不缺那点钱，只是索隆平时随意惯了不讲究这些。  
于是在男朋友的唠叨里，索隆很快就收拾完了。不要的都被山治拿来一个编织袋装好了，要的也都放在了行李箱里，刀也用布捆好背在了背上。整个出租屋变得空空荡荡。  
望着编织袋，山治后知后觉反应过来自己刚才的表现有点没照顾到恋人的感受，于是偷偷咽了咽口水。喂，绿藻，你没生我气吧？  
哈？为什么要生气？索隆被问的简直摸不着头脑。啊哈哈，没什么没什么。山治松了一口气。即然比预想中早搞定，不如今天就搬家吧。山治朝索隆笑笑，都收拾好了那就走吧，跟我回家啦笨蛋绿藻。  
回到家，山治把卧室的衣柜腾出一片空间给恋人挂衣服，一挂还一边叹气。你这都是什么丑衣服啊。嘛，能穿就行吧。身后的索隆正在嚼着山治给他做的炸鸡块，含含糊糊回道。山治回头打量了一番男朋友，皱起眉想着什么。  
不然明天去逛街吧。  
大概是职业病的缘故，山治对帮不修边幅的恋人挑衣服充满热情。  
在他看来，恋人长得也不丑，身材也不错，衣柜里却清一色的黑白T恤，配上他几乎不离身的绿色腹卷，平白显老10岁。  
明明穿衬衫也很棒，穿毛衣也好看，穿卫衣酷的不行，穿西装也帅的一塌糊涂，再戴个金边眼镜更是一副斯文败类精英总裁的样子。  
就这样我挑你穿，足足选了七八套，山治终于满意了。正准备去柜台付钱，恋人却突然把他拉进试衣间按在镜子上。靠，你发什么疯？索隆凑过来亲了亲他的嘴角。下面硬了。哈？给老子滚开，大庭广众别发情！山治大吃一惊，往恋人肚子上捶了一拳。  
嘶——很疼啊混蛋眉毛！  
闭嘴！你他妈要要要那什么也得回家去吧...  
哼！你给我等着。  
来就来，谁...谁怕谁！  
于是两人怒气冲冲地结完账，就要往停车场走。幸好理智及时叫停了索隆，他突然想起厨子家里的必须品已经在昨夜山穷水尽。  
家里没套了。  
啊？不会吧...你昨天是用了多少个啊......  
啧，总之没了，润滑液也不剩多点了。  
你他妈到底是什么禽兽啊。  
切，爽的难道不是你吗。  
...想死就直说！  
斗嘴的结果是山治又一次臊的脖子通红，恼羞成怒。自觉扳回一局的索隆十分得意，往旁边一指。  
那什么，我刚才看到那边有家情趣用品。  
啊？你个路痴植物，我们是从这边来的！  
哈？不可能！就是这边！  
混蛋！路痴就给老子好好闭嘴！！  
情趣用品店的大门有些过于粉嫩，使得山治实在迈不开进门的脚步。索隆不耐烦地朝恋人推了一把，山治差点被门槛绊倒在地，尖牙白眼怒吼，你他妈今天就是想死了！  
绿发恋人没接茬。厨子过来，买这个回去给你穿吧。他指着自动售货机里那套黑色蕾丝内衣。  
你他妈！这是女装好不好！  
上面没写。再说，大号你穿的下。  
大号什...不是！鬼才会穿这个啊！  
原来你不喜欢啊，那算了，买这个吧。  
索隆撇撇嘴，又指向展柜最上方的白色套装。小护士什么的，挺适合你啊。  
......等等？给老子等一下！  
山治扑过去，只看到索隆已经付了钱，从打开的柜门里取出了那套护士装。  
给，拿好。  
......去死吧混蛋。  
哦～这个看起来不错啊，还可以震动。  
给老子住手啊啊啊——  
嗯嗯，这个也要了。  
进店10分钟，索隆满载而出，心满意足去开车回家。显而易见，索隆的购买欲完全都在这方面体现出来了，用山治的话完全就是色魔再世禽兽不如。  
对于索隆来说，他才不在意恋人啰啰嗦嗦说些什么呢。反正到了床上就可见分晓，到时候还不是自己说用什么他都乖乖听话了。现在随他去吧。

END


	2. 染上你的气息

染上你的气息  
同居30题，day 2 在没有空调的房间相拥而眠

夏日的某天午后，大地被太阳炙烤得滚烫，窗外树影斑驳中只听得到知了撕心裂肺地鸣叫。  
山治和索隆冷战了。  
虽然吵架对他们来说是家常便饭，但通常只是出于习惯争一口气，像今日这样真情实感争吵冷战已经很久没有过了。说不上是因为什么，或许起因就只是那瓶不经意摔碎的香水，也或许突如其来的停电也要占一半功劳——偌大的别墅没有了空调，在这燥热的夏日仿佛一个巨大的蒸笼，实在热的让人烦躁不安，事事不顺。  
山治默不作声站在卧室窗边抽烟，大开的窗却只有微弱的风，把白色的烟丝缓慢地带走。身后的客厅隐约传来些索隆跟电力公司的争论声。  
冷静下来想想，山治也觉得这次有点过火，但他忍不住的生气。他又瞥了眼躺在废纸篓里那瓶碎的不成样子的香水，神色复杂。那是他去年送索隆的生日礼物。索隆没有时常用香水的习惯，只在偶尔的约会时才喷一些，摔碎的时候几乎还有大半瓶。  
山治自诩不是个不讲道理的人，可索隆对香水打碎毫无波澜的样子，让山治怀疑他根本就不在乎自己送的东西，说的严重点就是不在乎自己呗。他知道钻牛角尖不好，但他控制不住——这该死的天气！  
本来想做饭吃的，现在也没有了胃口，脑子里塞的太满感觉整个人都很累，索性掐灭了烟去睡一觉。但实在是太热了，躺上床没几秒皮肤和床单就黏在了一起，入睡更加困难。头脑昏昏沉沉，床边废纸篓里散开浓浓的木质调香气，于是脑海里就影影绰绰印出绿发男子的身影。  
别想了，现在赶紧睡觉。他保持闭着眼，命令自己。道歉是不可能的，我绝不会跟那个混蛋道一句歉。  
可能自我暗示起了作用，他感觉有些困倦，思维开始漫无边际游走。也许下一秒他就要睡着，又被身后床垫突然的下陷惊醒。索隆的手臂搂了上来，他的后背贴上一个灼热的胸膛，越来越紧。  
圈圈，不准生气了。索隆哽着脖子语气冷硬，山治没有理睬，沉默了一久，两个人好像都睡着了，热量使得汗水争先恐后浸湿衣料，但紧贴的姿势始终没变。  
黄昏时，山治悠悠转醒，下意识转身揉了揉恋人的短寸，才想起来中午的争吵。索隆被揉醒，睁眼看了看，又闭眼把山治搂得更近。  
太热了白痴，放手。  
不放。  
一身臭汗别碰我，给老子起来洗澡去。  
你不也出汗了。  
切，我才不臭。  
嗯，那我也不臭。  
索隆勾起嘴角得逞的笑了。山治翻了个白眼。凭什么我不臭你就不臭。哼，因为我染上的是你的味道啊。  
……放开，我去洗澡。  
索隆坐起身，看着对方落荒而逃的背影心情十分舒畅。笨蛋啊，耳朵都红了，以为我看不到吗。  
他若有所思抬头看了看已经通上电开始工作的空调。  
话说，偶尔这样也不错嘛。

几日后，山治发现床头柜上放了一个两瓶装的香水礼盒，其中金色瓶子的叫做燃烧的烟草，绿色瓶子的名为海洋之盐。  
他打开说明书，上面写着——海盐和烟草融合的时刻，是夜晚缠绵之时。

END


	3. 听声如相见

现代AU，角色ooc，设定见day 1  
同居30题，day 3 通话一小时  
……   
“接下来把鸡翅放进锅里，继续倒入剩下的可乐，再加一点盐和耗油就好了，现在只需要盖上盖子焖煮一会儿收汁儿。”  
“差不多了，大家看一下，鸡翅焖到这个颜色基本就OK了，我们可以开始装盘了。都乘入容器中以后呢，我们可以用这种厨房专用的纸巾擦一下碗碟四周的油渍——这一步是为了美观，当然如果你们只是自己吃不介意，也可以省略。最后撒上一点白芝麻和葱花。”  
“到这就可以上菜了。那么这期视频就到这里，各位女士请好好享受美味，记得在评论区留下反馈哟～还有别忘记，下周同一时间，美食探索之旅与你们不见不散～”  
按下摄像机的停止键，山治脸上得体的微笑就垮了下来，眼睛怔怔望着桌上那一大盘色泽诱人的可乐鸡翅，须臾微不可查地叹了一样子。  
为了视频效果，他通常都会做把菜做得分量很足。平日里这不是什么值得烦恼的问题，两个大男人的饭量不是说说而已的，就算不拍视频只是做来家里吃，山治也不会减少分量——索隆总能全部吃完甚至不浪费一滴汤汁。   
那些看山治直播的粉丝总是说他有着一种能让人幸福的能力，其实他自己反而觉得这话放到索隆身上才更贴切——作为厨师，最幸福的莫过于看到自己做的东西被恋人大快朵颐，吃得一滴不剩，更别说索隆还承包了所有待洗的餐具。  
杂志社那边的拍摄工作到了一段落，他有两周休假。但山治高兴不起来，原因在于索隆去隔壁城市出差已经几天了。一个人在家休假着实有点无趣，一方面没有人拌嘴掐架，另一方面——山治一边嚼着炖的软烂入味的鸡翅，一边想道——用心做出来的美食不仅无人分享，还分量过多，只能放冰箱明天再凑合着吃一顿，但是风味比起新鲜出锅的肯定大打折扣，这让他的心情有些低落。  
山治本着不能浪费食物的原则，即使做饭时油烟味多少影响了他的胃口，他还是努力消灭了大半盘鸡翅。  
等他仔仔细细用保鲜袋装好剩下的鸡翅，再把餐具厨具洗干净收拾好，才后知后觉感受到胃里吃胀的不适感。他又慢吞吞在客厅来回溜达了几圈，电视正在播放新闻联播，一会儿这个国家遭受了恐袭，一会儿那个国家洪水泛滥，总结下来就是天灾人祸，世界快要毁灭了。  
丧到爆炸的山治果断关掉电视，四处张望企图找到点什么他可以消遣一下时间的东西。  
一通语音电话拯救了濒临暴躁的他，屏幕上显示，绿藻来电。他如释重负，飞快接起来。  
“喂。”  
“你今天没去和公司的一起吃饭啊？”  
“不去了，各吃各的。”  
“哦～那你已经回酒店了吗。”  
“嗯，刚吃完外卖。”  
“这样啊。”  
“你呢，在干什么？”  
“在感受无聊。哎，来打游戏吧。”  
这么说着，两人开着外放开始打游戏，在短短半小时内，经历了索隆跳错方向两人汇合路上被打死，索隆跟随结果在房子里迷路被扔雷炸死，索隆开车结果两人被毒圈毒死等等一系列惨剧，山治终于意识到，和绿藻头一起玩吃鸡想赢是多么艰难的事情。  
然后换了个恐怖解密联机游戏，结果不是山治没被鬼吓到却被蜘蛛吓到翻了车，就是索隆拿着一把菜刀见鬼就刚导致频频翻车。好不容易通了关，山治精神虚弱气喘如牛，索隆却表示喘的很好听他硬了。  
于是画风往午夜成人频道突变而去一发不可收拾。几日未见，哪怕只听得到对方的声音，正处于热恋期的两个成年男子也仍旧有些把持不住了。第一次通着电话做，山治还略略感觉放不开，索隆却飞快进入了状态。  
“喂，我说圈圈，来做吧。”  
本就低沉的嗓音因为情欲而染上了几分嘶哑， 通过电波有些失真地传到山治耳中，又熟悉又有点陌生的声音刺激着他的耳膜，身体也越发热了起来。  
“你穿的什么衣服？”  
“…衬衫。”  
“蓝白条纹吗，还是橘色那件？”  
“…条纹啦！绿藻你啰嗦死了，问这个到底想干什么啊？！”  
“哼～我知道了。那么，现在隔着衣服摸摸你的乳头。”远方的恋人下达指示，山治咬着唇照做。  
“别咬嘴巴，叫出来给我听。”  
敏感的乳头被隔着硬质的衬衫摩擦刺激，产生的微小电流瞬间从胸口一路麻痹到头皮，山治不由自主发出一声惊呼。他听到索隆的喘息忽地粗重了起来。  
“接下来，扯掉皮带，伸进去摸摸小茄子。”  
“呜…不要乱取外号啊混蛋绿藻…”虽然嘴里抱怨着，山治还是乖乖听话了。男性器官早就挺立得发胀，山治依然隔着内裤柔软的布料去抚慰它——直接触碰的话有点太刺激了。  
饱满的欲望得到缓解，山治舒服得发出些满足的叹息声，索隆在网络另一端做着同样的动作，却因为山治的声音越发胀痛，他忍着情欲继续发出下一步的指令。  
“把裤子脱了，去浴室自己看着扩张一下。”  
“混蛋！我才不去。”  
“别脱衣服，用水淋湿你的乳头。”  
“你他妈，你不听人话是吗！”  
这次索隆选择不还嘴，他知道恋人有多口是心非，果然山治在内心挣扎一番还是照做了。之所以挣扎，是因为淋浴间对着一个铺满整面墙的落地镜，灯光明亮，做扩张有点过分羞耻。山治挑了个最远的角度，把身上淋湿，背对落地镜开始扩张。索隆料到这点，叫他转身面对镜子，他只好转身偏过头尽量不去看。  
然而仅是余光看到的自己，就已经淫乱得超过他心理预期，他勾起的大腿因为羞耻而颤抖个不停。  
湿软的后面吞没了他整根手指，索隆慢慢要求他增加手指的数量，当有三根手指插入的时候，山治已经快被自己玩高潮了。奈何手指长度有限，始终碰不到深处的花心，山治又舒服又难受，口中胡乱喊着让索隆快点进来。  
进来当然是不可能的。但索隆早有准备，山治依言打开洗手台下方的木柜抽屉，发现里面放满了同居第一天一起买的道具。  
山治脸涨得通红，他怎么都没想到这些被索隆放到了浴室里，在找到了索隆所说的震动假阴茎的时候，潮红已经蔓延到了他的耳后和锁骨。  
“想象一下我在摸你的乳头和小茄子。耳朵红了呢，是在勾引我舔它吗。”  
刻意压低的磁性嗓音引导着一切，那些语句化作实体围绕着山治，如同恋人真的在此处和他紧密贴合，揉捏着他的各处敏感。胸口在潮湿透明的衬衫下颤颤巍巍挺立起来，把布料撑出一个好看的凸起，而耳后传来一阵阵酥痒，圆润挺翘的臀肉也泛起漂亮的粉色。山治捏着道具回到落地镜面前，一手抚慰他可怜的胀痛着吐出晶莹的乳白色泪珠的前端，努力把一条腿抬起露出后面的肉穴。抹了润滑液的假阴茎在手里扭动，还有些微小的震动发热。恍惚间觉得捏着的就是索隆那根夜晚贯穿他数百次的凶器。  
“慢慢放进去，不准摸前面了。”  
索隆的声音听起来依旧非常冷静，给山治一种[只有我深陷情欲]的羞愧感，然而实际上索隆也因为想象着恋人所做的一切而十分煎熬，他紧闭眼睛，把自己的手当做是恋人的，又想象恋人对着镜子把道具慢慢插入后穴，舒服得脚趾蜷缩，发出好听尖叫声的可爱样子，就忍得头上青筋直冒。  
含着自动发热的假阴茎，山治这边也很辛苦。因为扭动的力度太强，山治每次被快感冲击得手脱力时，它就会自己甩出去，山治不得不反复重复将它插入的步骤，这使得快感断断续续。他向索隆抱怨这个。  
“呜…我含不住它…动的太厉害就掉出来了。”  
“插深一点，用力含住。”  
假阴茎和索隆的长度粗度都是相似的，但是顶端的龟头形状却不太一样，加上山治别扭的姿势，总是顶到内壁的一些奇怪的位置。山治咬咬牙，稍微用力把它插到深处。那陌生形状的头部在内壁狠狠刮过，终于插到那处最熟悉的，最快乐的位置。快感的电流从腰部窜到天灵盖，山治惊叫出声，索隆猛然加大了手上的力度和速度，很显然恋人的声音给他了极大的刺激。  
这次山治依然脱力捏不住那扭动的道具，但是因为插到最深处，内壁在震动和扭动中紧紧咬住了它，山治几乎承受不住这数倍增长的快乐，以至于浑身紧绷着痉挛颤栗，眼角溢出些生理的泪水。  
他破碎的喊着恋人的名字，语无伦次地祈求对方[不要了][快一点好舒服]，索隆也粗重地喘着，问他到底是想快一点还是不要，听着山治越来越甜腻的呜咽声，手上的动作越来越重。山治适应了那种扭动之后，握住底部的把柄，开始模仿着恋人的力度向自己身体内部来回抽动，光是脑海中浮现的两人以往的画面，就已经让他在绝顶的快感中想要哭喊着发泄出来。事实上没多久他也的确如此了，在那一瞬间内壁死死绞着那根凶器，身体剧烈痉挛了几下，射在了落地镜上。索隆光是听着恋人的声音就知道他已经到了极限，所以也加快速度，紧随其后射了出来。  
两人大喘着度过了几分钟无言的贤者时间。  
等因为快感刺激得失神的山治慢慢回过神来，敏感的身体里插着的东西还在坚持不懈地扭动着，他伸出虚软的手把它拔了出来，因为内壁潮湿紧致，拔出来的时候竟然发出一声轻微的“啵”，山治老脸一红，下意识看向通话中的手机，幸亏因为放的不近难以收音，索隆什么都没听到。  
“混蛋绿藻，色情肌肉白痴，再见我挂了。”  
索隆还想在说点什么来着，而他那被铺天盖地的羞耻感淹没的恋人已经恼羞成怒挂断了语音。索隆掏过手机看了看聊天记录，上面显示。  
聊天时长，2小时17分。  
索隆掐指算了算，玩游戏大概玩了一个多小时，那就是说，他们也做了一个小时。  
索隆心满意足地放下手机，走进浴室洗澡。他一边洗一边想，得赶快把这边搞定，早点回家啊。

END


End file.
